Not So Bad After All
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Violet learns to not judge a bad guy who is working on being a good guy. Written by guestsurprise per request of Skellington girl. I only posted it for them.


**Skellington girl, who owns Violet, asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Vamps and Shocks belong to guestsurprise and the Grant Mansion belongs to me and I gave guestsurprise full permission to use it in the story. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Not So Bad After All**

Violet knew very little about Charmcaster, or Hope as they now called her. She heard that she used to be a villain, but she was now good.

"Hmmm? Can a bad guy really turn good?" Violet thought out loud.

"I think so if you give them a chance." A cheerful voice added. Violet turned around and saw Vamps come and jump on her bed playfully. He then sat Indian style and gave his full attention to his little niece.

"I was told that she is gonna babysit me!"

"Yes she is. That will give you the opportunity to meet her for yourself!" He smiled.

"But I don't wanna meet a bad guy!"

"Hey now…careful, Violet. It isn't right to assume things about someone before you meet them." Vamps said gently.

"Alright, Uncle Vamps. I will try to give it a chance."

"I'm glad to hear that." A voice added. Both of them turned and saw Hope walk in. At that moment, Vamps gave Violet a small kiss and then walked out, leaving the two alone.

"I know you're not too sure about me yet. But I hope we can be friends." Hope said softly. Violet looked at her shyly, but decided to give her a chance.

"I'm Violet." She said quietly.

"And I'm Hope!"

"I can stand on my head! Watch this!" Violet smiled, trying to do a trick and show off. But she almost lost her balance and fell down! Hope immediately used her telekinesis to keep Violet upright. Once Violet was safe, Violet was truly amazed.

"Wow! Your power is great! Can I try it too?"

"Well…not everyone has the same power, honey…," Hope said quietly. Violet nodded sadly, but the minute Hope had her back turned Violet saw this opportunity to play a fun game with her. She was about to grab her pillow and playfully toss it at her when Violet saw that she was moving her pillow without even picking it up. Her hands were glowing and her pillow was floating in mid-air!

"HOPE! I DID IT!" She cried out happily!

Hope spun around and her mouth dropped open! Violet was displaying strong telekinesis powers!

"How did you do that, Violet?!"

"I don't know! I just thought about playing with my pillow and it began to rise up like that!"

"Your powers are similar to mine! I can control objects with my mind and hands too!" Hope said happily. She then began to give Violet some small lessons with her telekinesis powers! They began to move small things like pillows, blankets, and balls. They were right in the middle of the bean bag lesson when Vamps and Shocks walked in to check on them.

"So, little Violet has shown you her telekinesis powers!" Vamps smiled.

"Yes, she has." Hope blushed as Shocks walked past her and gave her a smooth grin.

"It's nice to see you on the good side now, Charmcaster." Shocks said

"Please…I prefer Hope. I am no longer a witch." She said, now feeling embarrassed. At that moment, Shocks lifted her with his antennae and gave her a light tickle on her stomach with his fingers, making her laugh!

"Don't feel embarrassed. You're one of us now!" He smiled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SHOCKS! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" She giggled. He then gave her a smooth grin and put her down.

"Well guys, I have to go on patrol; I will catch y'all later!" He grinned and ran out. Vamps and Violet began to giggle at Hope's red face.

"You know…he is one of my best friends and he is the only alien I know of right now that does NOT have a fiancée." Vamps teased.

"Oh Vamps, cut it out! He was just being nice…but…um…is he really single?" Hope asked. All of them began to laugh.

"Yes he is! And I'm gonna tell my uncle Shocks that you like him!" Violet laughed as she ran away down the hallway!

"And I'll help you!" Vamps added playfully!

"NO! YOU BOTH GET BACK HERE!" Hope yelled out as she used her telekinesis to try and trap them, but Vamps' power was stronger and now she and Violet were running as Vamps began to chase after them.

"Now is the time to try out what you learned!" Hope laughed out.

"Got it!" Violet grinned as she used her telekinesis to throw a water balloon and hit Vamps right in his backside.

"OW!" He gasped. He then turned to them and his green eyes glowed. "This means war!" He growled playfully. The girls began to run, playfully screaming as the determined Vladat began to gain on them.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Skellington girl, I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I think Shocks and Hope would make a very cute couple. :) Also, can we talk in the reviews on this story? Just some stuff and all. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
